


The Newlywed Game

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Charles decides to play the Newlywed Game with newly-engaged Jake and Amy and Rosa and Gina.





	The Newlywed Game

It’s a slow day at the precinct. Captain Holt and Sarge are over at One Police Plaza for an important briefing, leaving the rest of the nine-nine alone and unsupervised. Never a good idea.

While usually this would be the perfect occasion for a round of the Jimmy Jabs, Holt told them on no uncertain terms that they could not reprise their favourite game and that he’d check security tapes to make sure they hadn’t gone against his orders. 

Instead - since Jake and Amy had just got engaged the weekend before - Charles comes up with an amazing idea.

“We should play the Newlywed Game!” He suggests, a bright smile on his face.

“Ugh, what the hell is that?” Rosa groans, ler lip curling in disgust. She quickly backtracks. “Wait. I don’t want to know.”

“It’s a game where we test how well the couples in the precinct know each other.”

“No!” Gina shouts from her desk, barely looking up from her phone.

“I didn’t even say who the couples would be!”

“It’s clearly going to be Jake and Amy versus me and Rosa. We’re the only couples here, Boyle. And the answer is no.”

He turns his puppy dog eyes on her. “Please, Gina.”

“No chance in hell, Charles,” Rosa says gruffly.

“Come on guys, it’s just a bit of fun!”

“No.”

“For me?”

“No.”

“It would get you out of doing work for an hour.”

Gina falters, considering his words. She does love it when she doesn’t have to do work. “Alright, fine. Me and Rosa are in.”

“Yes!” Charles cries, fist-pumping the air. He turns his excited eyes upon the newly engaged couple. “Jake? Amy?”

Jake sighs. “We don’t have a choice, do we?”

“Nope! Give me five minutes to set everything up and then meet me in the break room.”

**

“Here we go! Round One,” Charles begins, using his question-master voice. Both couples are sat back-to-back on stools so they can’t see each other’s answers and cheat, whiteboards and pens in their hands. The sullen looks on their faces are evidence of their complete lack of enthusiasm about Charles’ idea of a fun game to play while Holt is gone. “The first question is for Gina and Amy. What’s the one thing, apart from you, your significant other would save in a fire?”

While Amy and Jake scribble down their answers immediately, Gina’s pen remains frozen above the blank board. She has no idea.

“This is a stupid question,” she complains.

“Hey, man! Don’t blame the questions!”

“It’s a quiz, Gina. You have to answer every question,” Amy chides, tsking at her competitor.

“But Rosa would save me, right?” She spins around to face her girlfriend of seven months, appealing to her about the injustice of the game.

“Yes, of course,” Rosa says dutifully, “but the question says apart from you. I’ve written something down.”

“I’m going to have to rush you, Gina…”

“Ugh! Fine!” She hastily writes something down on her whiteboard and they all reveal their answers when Charles says so.

“His Diehard DVDs. Easy. One point to Jake and Amy. And… Nope. I’m afraid your answers do not match, Rosa and Gina.”

“What? You’d save your leather jackets?” Gina asks, aghast. 

“Uh, yeah. What did you think I’d save?”

“Your pictures of me, dumb dumb.”

“Anyway, moving on… What’s the most unusual place you’ve had sex?”

“Boyle!” Amy’s pupils dilate. “That is way too private and personal and I don’t want to say.”

“Answer all the questions, Amy,” Gina teases, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She’s already written down her answer.

“No,” she insists, crossing her arms across and chest and adopting a determined expression. 

“I’ll have to deduct points,” Charles warns, appealing to her competitive side. He is well aware she would never cost herself points in a quiz. She sighs and reluctantly writes down the answer, making Charles’ eyes sparkle with joy. “Turn your boards around.”

They all do so. Rosa and Gina get the point with their matching answers of “Gina’s dance studio”. While Amy’s handwriting is squashed tightly together, making Charles squint to read her answer. He positively squeals when he eventually deciphers it. 

“The evidence lock-up?”

Both Jake and Amy flush as red as tomatoes, their eyes averted so as to avoid the three sets of faces gawping at them. 

“Next question?” Jake prompts to no avail as he wipes his matching answer off the board with the end of his sleeve.

“I thought you’d have learnt your lesson about the security tapes in there,” Rosa says, amused. 

“Westolethetapeafterwards.”

“What was that?” Gina asks, smirking as she cups one hand to her ear. “Speak up, Ames.”

“We took the tape home afterwards,” she mumbles, picking at her cuticles.

“You two have a sex tape?”

“Oh God.”

“This is the happiest day of my life!” All eyes dart to Charles at his gleeful proclamation and he coughs uncomfortably. “Round Three?”

They answer questions about which actors would play them in a romantic comedy about their relationship, their favourite body parts, ideal honeymoon destinations and what were Jake’s exact words when he proposed (obviously designed to help give his best friend the lead).

They reach the final round and both couples are tied 12-all. Charles is about to announce the “extra special tie-breaker round”, when Gina groans and gives up, forfeiting the game and gifting Jake and Amy the automatic win.

Amy doesn’t care about that, though.

She jumps off her stool and wraps her arms around her fiancé, a wide smile on her face. “We won, babe!”

“Yes, we did,” he replies, enamoured with her childlike excitement. “Best couple in the Nine-Nine.”

She scoffs. “Best couple in the world.”


End file.
